우에다 아카네
.png |직업 = 성우 |소속사 = 록큰 바나나 |출생년 = |출생월 = 3 |출생일 = 25 |출생국가 = 일본 |출생지1 = 쿄토부 |출생지2 = 쿄토시 |혈액형 = A |신장 = |체중 = |발사이즈 = |별명 = 아카치 |활동시작 = 2008년 |활동종료 = |장르 = |데뷔역 = 잇시키 마스미, 미리암 레무리야스 시리우스 (아쿠에리온 에이지 얼터너티브) |참여유닛 = |공식사이트 = http://www.r-banana.com/menu/artist/ueda.html |블로그 = http://blog.livedoor.jp/aka_ribbon/ |트위터 = https://twitter.com/akane_u |공식팬사이트 = |위키피디아 = wikipedia:ja:上田朱音 |공식사이트/명의 = |블로그/명의 = |트위터/명의 = |공식팬사이트/명의 = |위키피디아/명의 = wikipedia:ja:花南 }} 인물소개 우에다 아카네(上田 朱音, ?년 3월 25일 ~ )는 일본의 록큰 바나나에 소속되어 있는 성우이다. 쿄토부 쿄토시 출신. 특징 이력 에로게 활동 명의 *우에다 아카네 (上田 朱音) *카난 (花南) 성우활동 (성인용 작품) 굵은 글씨는 메인 캐릭터. 성인용 미소녀 게임 ;2008년 *땀 흥건한 접대 세공기째 추가 ~음혹, 성감개발 에스테편~ (모모키 카오루) *사이비 영매사 (여자) *전국희 ~난세의 세상에 타오른다~ (오다 노부나가, 엔죠지 타네) *질소녀 (쿠라야마 아야) *키스보다 먼저 사랑보다 빠르게 (츠루가시마 아루미) *투신도시 III (담당 캐릭터 비공개) ;2009년 *ANGEL NAVIGATE (사사야 나나) *Distance (에비츠 시오리코) *NACHTMUSIK ~더렵혀진 공주에게 음옥의 선율을 바친다~ (아즈사 미사쿠라) *Primary ~Magical★Trouble★Scramble~ (미리아피아 시포네제) *Trample on Schatten!! ~카게후미의 노래~ (온다 세리카) *VenusBlood -DESIRE- (루트나) *내가 모르는 아내(암컷)의 모습 (이츠키 이치카) *마법소녀 스바루 (호시자키 스바루) *마봉소녀 사요코 (코레모치 타마에) *마조×러브 (마에츠키 유즈) *메카미미 (스도우 네네) *바니슈! ~가슴이 사라진 왕국~ (에미) *벽안의 쌍기사 페리르와 리리카 (에파 지젤린데) *성검의 페아리스 (치즈루 엄마, 시메온 외) *스쿠울 러브! 3 ~미래에의 알레그렛트~ (카츠라기 아야) *시간의 전화 (안즈) *시편 II ~재탄의 카타스트로프~ (아나) *아이☆캔 (홀리) *오츠무텐텐 ~오빠와 3인의 소녀가 느긋하게 야한 일상~ (소노다 나츠미) *왈큐레 조교 제만탱크의 전처녀 10인 자매 ~정자를 탐하는 여신의 자궁~ (발트라우테, 그림겔데) *절대능역! 시간을 멈추는 강간마~ (모모이 카오리, 아야카와 츠바사, 웬 리판) *출격!! 소녀들의 전장 ~어둠을 베어 가르는, 무지개색의 철갑탄~ (이즈미 케이토 토고, 알레쿠의 부하 7호, 그라트니) *쿠로가네의 날개 ~THE ALCHEMIST’S STORY~ (카스가이 치아키) *토우카 지다 ~소녀검사의 보복은 통곡으로 가득차~ (사쿠라기 마히루) *파이터치! (이즈미 네무, 레토) *황혼에 빛나는 은의 조안 (유즈키 히마와리) ;2010년 *Cross Days (카산노인 쿄우미) *diabolus ~귀곡~ (리 홍융) *HOUND 수욕의 매수자 (나카츠 아이) *Let's 쾌도! 훔치기계!? -그 아이의 하트를 훔치는 법, 알려드리겠어요♪- (네코쿠라 사쿠라, 피리네 셜록) *LILITH-IZM 04 ~갈색편~ (호시자키 스바루) *가슴전쟁 거유VS빈유 (소피아 레오네) *거유마녀 (아사기리 토요에) *고닌!? ~딱하고 적중! 강제 점♪~ (하토리 츠키노) *고스데리 (마미 이코미) *꿈꾸는 에고이스트 (카이자키 미나미) *네가지 색★파쇼나토! (이즈미 쿄카) *동정상실 선생 (소노야마 유리에) *링크스! ~너와 요정과 사역마와~ (산고) *마계황녀 에키드나 ~악한 소녀에게 성희의 벌을~ (SGM-01 아인스) *마물 아가씨들과의 낙원 ~슬라임&스큘라~ (라임 시이 스라우) *불꽃의 임신 가슴 신체검사 ~소꿉친구 여고생 신체검사에서 전원 질내사정 파라다이스!~ (와카츠키 아야메) *삼극희 ~난세, 천하삼분의 계~ (감녕 흥패) *샤먼즈 생츄어리 -무녀의 성지- (카미나야마 나나미) *아카토킷! -꿈으로 물들이는 사랑의 마포- (마스타 사이코) *연도난마 ~내가, 너를, 지킬테니까!!!~ (시로사키 후우카) *요우∽가쿠 ~요학원의 미래는 회장 하기 나름 (미샤 오웬) *원망의 페르시스 Horizon of the earth and sky (소시에 마가리얀, 에아) *유유학원・발정중 (시노노메 카구라) *으랏차! 여설상업 ~가슴이 두근두근 첫장소 체험~ (마유린노야마) *음욕도시/타천의 제물 (페이스) *전극희 2 ~전란의 세계, 군웅은 폭풍우처럼~ (오다 노부나가, 엔죠지 타네, 미요시 나가요시) *주인과 교제하면 빨갛게 된다 (미카미 토우네) *최종치한전차 3 (니시키오리 아리사) *치한 ~소녀는 열락행의 전차를 타고~ (사와라 미사키) *코코로의 거처 (아리사다 카에데) *포요포요 가슴님~ (하루) *프린세스 헌팅 ~마왕님의 수확제~ (코하쿠 히메) *프린세스☆스트라이크! (세라 파트로엘 크아드론트) *하피☆사마! ~미야노모리 마을에 어서오세요!~ (쿠스노키 츠미레) ;2011년 *A.G.II.D.C. ~알피지 학원 2.0 서커스 사상 최대의 위기!?~ (오토메/카라쿠리) *BLOODY†RONDO (리넷 반즈) *D-EVE in you (우부카타 유메) *LEGEND SEVEN ~백설공주와 7인의 영웅~ (니시쿠죠 나기) *NTR 그녀는 괴롬힘 당하는 아가씨 ~숨은 거유에 안경소녀의 그녀가, 모르는 사이에×× ×의○○○에 당했었다니~ (츠카타 미키) *Princess Evangile (노기 타미에) *그녀는 하늘에 기도하지 않는다 (스가와라노 미치자네) *금단의 병동 특수정신과의 유사 소스케의 진찰기록 (켄자키 레이나) *꿈꾸는 달의 루나르티아 (요정씨) *마돈나 ~완전 보디 Collection~ (호리 리에, 키오토메 야에) *마마의 공원 데뷔 (미네기시 유키코) *마키쨩과 지금 (미소노 유키) *매연 ~시스코이~ (사사야마 루이) *무한연간 ~치욕 투성이 불사 공주의 윤무~ (로아나) *사실은 야한 동화 냥데렐라 (미루, 미라) *소공자 (아라이 리카) *수라연 -See You Lover- (키사라기 미카게) *아카토킷!! -꽃과 흩날리는 사랑의 의상- (마스다 사이코) *야쿠자의 신부 (아담스키) *오입쟁이 긴지 ~자매 간계 농락 지옥~ (아키모토 유리코) *작극희 (오다 노부나가) *전극희 ~난세의 세상에 타오른다~ (오다 노부나가) *전극희 3 ~천하를 가르는 빛과 그림자~ (다테 마사무네, 타케다 신겐) *전극희 3 ~천하를 가르는 빛과 그림자~ 유희강화판 제1권 (다테 마사무네, 타케다 신겐) *진・야근병동 (사세보 치요코) *창천의 솔레이유 ~FULLMETAL EYES~ (오딧트 디즈 오르트린데) *커스텀 안드로이드 Ai (TYPE-A) *트러블@스파이럴! (사쿠라바 야에카) *포치와 주인님 (히나미도리 치와) *한밤중에 춤춰라 -Witch wishes to commit the Night- (시로츠키 하쿠아) *협박 3 ~아득하게 울려퍼지는 빛과 그림자의 음애가~ (사와네 하루카) ;2012년 *Trample on Schatten!! ~카게후미의 노래~ REVOLUTION＋ (온다 세리카) *눈동자의 낙음 2 ~절대 불가피한 심미안~ (사카자키 쇼코, 리쿠젠 나츠미) *Princess Evangile W Happiness(노기 타미에) *사신의 테스터멘트 ~menuet of epistula~ (츠츠미 사치코) *사랑이 도는 클로버 (미나토 시오리) *츠쿠모의 달 (호죠 아카네) *초콜렛 프린세즈! ~음옥의!? 홈스테이 (아냐 판토마야) *무리야리!? -아가씨 DAYS- (키리하라 카야) *atled -everlasting song- (나카노 사카에) *Strawberry Feels (소피아 V 키리사키) *리얼충 최면 (스가모 노조미) *영웅*전희 (마젤란) *데모니언 마왕의 지하요새 (레이니스 트란잣드) *VenusBlood -FRONTIER- (페나, 메니아) *나의 그녀의 앞면과 뒷면 (토미야 나츠키) *알려줘☆야한 레시피 -그대와 나의 달콤~한 생활!- (세노 마이나) *거유 판타지 (로렐리아) *1/2 summer (쿠사나기 유즈코) *컬러풀☆큐어~ (이치노세 하나츠) *홍련화 ~쿠렌카~ (미타 하루나) *고색미궁윤무곡 ~HISTOIRE DE DESTIN~ (아이바 와카나) *삼극희 2 ~천하대란・난세에 빛나는 새로운 패룡~ (마속 유상, 감녕 흥패) *성 몬무스 학원 (베라 M 덴) *벚꽃, 피었습니다 (하루노 츠바메) *안의 사람따위 없어! -도쿄 히로 프로젝트- (남자아이A, 리포터) *추주의 오그먼트 (진 사츠키) *Zero Infinity -Devil of Maxwell- (카렌 마리시마) 성인용 애니메이션 성우활동 (전연령 작품) 굵은 글씨는 메인 캐릭터. TV 애니메이션 OVA 극장판 애니메이션 웹 애니메이션 게임 더빙 실사 디스코그라피 싱글 앨범 드라마 CD (성인용 작품) 드라마 CD (전연령 작품) 테마송, 캐릭터송 등 주석 같이 보기 ;소속사 *록큰 바나나 외부 문서 *록큰 바나나 - 우에다 아카네 공식 프로필 *우에다 아카네 블로그 '우에다 아카네의＊아카네이로 데이즈＊ *우에다 아카네 트위터 (@akane_u)